


The Idea of You

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: Dean lost it all in the blink of an eye and now nothing will be the same. Because the love of his life is no longer the man he once thought the world of.And it’s all his fault.





	The Idea of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little spooky nonsense for Halloween. Enjoy!

Things weren't always perfect. Every couple had their ups and downs. He and Seth had a lot of them but by the end of the night Dean would plant a kiss to Seth's forehead and whisper an I love you. Seth would smile that gorgeous smile of his and they’d go to bed.

Dean lost it all in the blink of an eye and now nothing will be the same. Because the love of his life is no longer the man he once thought the world of. 

And it’s all his fault. 

Nothing can prepare someone for that feeling of loss. The emptiness it creates when the rage boils over. If given the chance to fix it, reverse it, who wouldn’t take it? Thing is, Dean can’t say he expected no repercussions. Hell, he’d seen Pet Sematary over a dozen times, the last nearly a year ago with a semi willing Seth hiding his face into Dean’s shoulder. If he had come back as some zombified monster that would be one thing, something he could point to. Seth came back as beautiful as ever, an added shock of white to his hair was the only difference. Along with the scar. The strip of white hid it most of the time, the crack in his skull, a scar that roared an angry red.

Dean was so happy to have Seth back he didn’t even notice that he never spoke a word that first day. He played it off as a side effect of resurrection, nothing more. By the next morning Seth was making them coffee and all seemed right with the world. 

He wished he could blame Roman, it was his best friend who told him about the place years ago. It seemed like some bullshit scary story you’d hear as a kid. Only instead of a graveyard it was a thicket of trees. He did as the story commanded, placed Seth at the base of the tree and carved his name into the bark. It was ridiculous at the time but Dean had no other options. He needed to fix what happened and he’d do whatever he had to. 

The afterglow of the miracle faded the second night. Seth felt so cold to the touch Dean had given him an old sweater to wear.

“Your favorite…” Seth whispered, fingers toying with the hem of the fabric. 

“It is. Do you remember… Are your memories still… intact?”

Seth looked up, stared him dead in the eyes. “I remember everything.”

Dean couldn’t force back the chill that ran up his spine. Puts on a smile, kisses Seth’s ice cold lips. “Let’s go to bed.”

Dean managed a few hours of sleep before the bed shifts, the weight of Seth’s body vanishing. He doesn’t get up at first, expecting his love to come back any minute but time passes and the silence that fills the room is deafening. He finds Seth in the kitchen standing a few feet in front of the sink, watching the faucet drip then splash against the aluminum basin.

“Seth?” He steps forward then stops. “Please come back to bed.” 

Seth doesn’t respond, doesn’t notice Dean at all. Just the constant drip of the faucet. He waves a hand in front of him, snaps his fingers, and still nothing. 

“Seth. Stop it. Come to bed.” He grabs Seth by the arm but he doesn’t budge, feet rooted to the spot.

“Fine! Fucking stay there!” He marches out of the kitchen, grabs a bottle of whisky on his way to bed. 

Dean calls Roman the next morning. “Something’s wrong with him.”

“The fuck did you expect? I’m not coming over there.”

“We’re in this together, Ro! Who helped me that night, huh? You can’t just back out now!”

Who else could he have called when it happened? Who else would have understood the months of frustration leading up to that night? Roman gave in, came over that day with the guise of having dinner while keeping tabs for any oddness that Dean mentioned. Problem is Seth seemed to know Dean’s plans from the start, all smiles and warm gestures. They laughed about old times and talked about future days like Seth had never been a lifeless corpse. In turn, Roman said that he hadn’t noticed anything weird. He was actually happy for Dean. 

“You were complaining about how much he was nagging you, now look at him. He’s like everything you wanted.”

Seth stands in the kitchen that whole night. 

It’s the little things. The smiles that don’t carry the same weight. The way Seth watches him as though he’s waiting. Dean can barely sleep and the bed never seems to get warm anymore. 

It’s at the end of the week Sunday morning when Dean finally decides to say something. The two of them having coffee at their little kitchen table. It almost feels normal. Almost.

“You’ve been sleepwalking.” He says looking up at the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with and now wants to get away from.

Seth tops off his cup. “Have I?”

“Why do you stand by the sink?”

He locks eyes with Dean, his voice flat. “You know why.”

“I love you...”

Seth grips the mug tightly in his hand, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“You’d always say that after… kiss my forehead and apologize-”

“Seth…”

“I always told myself you never meant to hurt me…”

“I… I’m-”

Seth moves fast, throws the mug of scalding hot coffee right n Dean’s face sending him toppling to the ground. Seth climbs on top of him, straddling his waist, keeps his gaze with Dean. It’s then he sees how dark Seth’s eyes have become. “I tried to take care of you. Never one single complaint because **I LOVED YOU**!”

“S-Seth, I- I didn’t…”

“The sink is leaking, Seth! Drop everything and focus on me!” Seth yells. “Maybe if you didn’t come home drunk half the time something could’ve been done! But no, it was my fault! It was ALWAYS my fault!”

“I- I’m sorry!”

It was an accident. Seth had tried to have him stay home but it had been a long day, Dean wanted a drink and thanks to Seth getting rid of all the booze in the house the local bar was the place. Maybe he drank too much. Maybe he was tired of his once spontaneous fiance had now become his nagging future husband. Seth claimed to be worried but all he seemed to be interested in was killing any good mood.

Dean never meant to get angry all those times. He just wanted things to be the way they were. He needed Seth. So when he hit Seth so hard he lost balance and cracked his head against the kitchen counter he’d do anything to have him back.

But his Seth was gone and as his fingers wrapped around Dean’s airway he knew it was hopeless. The rage had consumed them both. There’s no room for apologies or desperate I love yous. It's too late. 

“Goodbye, Dean.” Seth leans forward his words soft against his lips. The icy kiss they share guides Dean into the abyss.


End file.
